Make up, Break up
by XxWinterGreenxX
Summary: Lucy catches Loki dating/making out with her bestest closest friends. And Lucy can't take it anymore but later on...  LokixLucy, LokexLucy, LucyxLoki, LucyxLoke.
1. Found Out, Fight it out

**Ok so this is my second story and I want you to know…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hira Mashima**

**[Loki's POV]**

"LUCY! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yelled.

"Like hell you are." Lucy said.

"I am!" I shouted.

[Lucy's POV]

I ran away with tears in my eyes and saw Erza-san going to Fairy Tail.

"E-Er-Erza-san" I tried calling her.

"Lucy?" Asked concerned Erza.

"I can't take it anymo-…" As I choked on my tears.

"Lucy, tell me EXACLY what happened." Said Erza.

I told her EVERYTHING.

"That son of a bitch." Erza said.

"Let's go on a mission, it might help your rent and forget about that bitch." Said Erza.

"O-O-Ok." I said nervously.

[Erza's POV]

*I can't believe it… Loki actually did that to Lucy AGAIN. I wonder how she can date him after so many tears and THAT.*

Lucy and I went to Fairy Tail where Loki was also there…

"Lucy go outside I'll take a quest for us." I ordered.

"Ok." Lucy said quietly.

I snatched a quest which is good enough for Lucy and I so I showed Mira and went.

[Loki's POV]

"I'm sorry Lucy, can't you forgive once more?" I asked gently.

"No…not anymore, you lost my trust." Lucy said harshly.

I grabbed Lucy.

"Lucy your being with me no matter what." I held her tightly.

"NO!" Lucy scream

[Erza's POV]

I walked outside and saw Lucy and Loki talking.

"NO!" Lucy scream

"LUCY! Are you ok?" I asked eagerly.

I saw some tears and saw a tight grip from Loki.

"GET OUT OF HERE LOKI OR ELSE." I shouted.

"Fine, fine." He let go and went back to the Spirit World.

"Are you ok Lucy?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah…" She replied quietly.

"Ermm, let's go." I said.

As we walked she said "It was Evergreen this time.

Erza stayed silent and thought *It was Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, now Evergreen…*

**Ok so what did you guys think?** **If you like it please review.**

**Happy: "When will you put me in it yet!"**

**Me: "Soon."**

**Happy: "Fine."**

**Happy: "Please review!"**


	2. Talk it out with Aries

**Hey! It's my second chapter, sorry for the long wait, something went wrong with my laptop so… ;3 Here's it is…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

_**Previous: **"Are you ok Lucy?" I asked concerned._

"_Yeah…" She replied quietly._

"_Ermm, let's go." I said._

_As we walked she said "It was Evergreen this time._

_Erza stayed silent and thought *"It was Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, now."*_

[Erza's POV]

We were both walking back to Fairy Tail after a week from the mission, she acted to happy as if nothing was wrong with here but her eyes looked blank. Like their really was any emotion.

"Lucy, do you want me to grab another mission?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She forced a smile.

"Lucy, are you really sure?" I wondered.

"Yeah it's not like I need to sleep or something." She said.

"Ok…" I said.

[Lucy's POV]

*"Ugh, I've been feeling awful. I hope I could last the next mission."*

I walk with Erza nervously.

"We should reach there in about a couple of minutes." Erza said.

After we reached our destination we got in and…

"NATSU, GRAY, ARE YOU BOTH FIGHTING?" Erza shouted.

"N-N-No…" They both said nervously with arms on each other shoulders and held hands.

"Good, you guys are better as friends." Erza said.

"Welcome back Lucy-chan!" Levy-chan said.

"Th-thanks…" I said.

But to think that one word, I had already fainted.

"Lucy,Lucy,Lucy,LUCY!" shouted a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes, I saw Loki there shouting for me. Hmm maybe I should trick that I'm dead, ah I need my heart to stop.

"Guys, she's dead." Wendy said sadly.

"How, WHY?" Yelled Erza.

"Calm down Erza." Juvia said sadly.

"But…" Erza said with her head down.

[Loki's POV]

*I can't believe she's dead but, she's not. I can sense she's still alive."*

[Lucy's POV]

"SURPRISE!" I yelled laughing.

"Lucy?" Erza asked surprise with spots of tears on her.

"I thought it was a nice trick, too bad Loki knew I was alive." I smirked on my words.

"YOU KNEW LOKI!" Shouting Erza who was taking her sword out.

"Erm, I'm going back to the spirit world. Bye" Loki said nervously.

"Well let's go on a mission Erza." I said smiling.

"No. Your to tired to continue, rest up and we'll go another time." Erza said.

"Aw." I whined.

*"Aw, I'm so bored…"* I thought.

*"Hmmm." I wondered.

"Aries, Spirit of the Ram. Hear my call and come." I said.

"E-Eh L-Lucy-san, I-Is t-there anything you want?" Aries asked.

"No I just have to rest but I can't sleep, Aries I wanted to talk to you about…Loki." I said emotionless.

"D-Did h-he c-cheat o-on y-you again?" Aries said nervously.

"Sure, say that." I said plainly.

**Me: And that's all I got . sorry I'll try to write faster so…**

**Happy: I thought you said I'll be in soon. D:**

**Me: I did, I said "soon."**

**Happy: Boo.**

**Me: Anyways… I'll try to update more, cya next time. ;3**

**Lucy: Please review ;3**

**Me: How did you get in this? Anyways bye! =D**


End file.
